A Hero Would Never Fall For A Villain, Would They?
by Beth of Liz
Summary: Shego hasn't fought Kim for almost a week, she decided to take a week long vaccation to find out what has happened to the young teen hero, conflicting feelings and realizations soon arise, but what happens when a certain villain falls deeply ill. Will Kim come forth and admit her growing feelings, will Shego get better? read and find out. (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Okay so this is my first ShegoxKim fanfic so if its crap I do apologies aha, other than that little waring please R&R and let me know what you think, if there is any ideas you have feel free to PM me and let me know. This story kind of based around the song Seasons by Dragonforce I don't know why but the song kind of reminded me of Kim and Shego so if you ever have a moment, listen to the Acoustic Version of the song on youtube and let me know what you think or if you agree or disagree about it relevance with the couple. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters and I don't own the song Seasons by Dragonforce. **

It had been a week since Shego last fought Kim, it was starting to become clear that something was not right with the young heroin, she hadn't shown up to foil any of Dr. D's ridiculous plans though he did a good job of ruining them himself. "Where the hell are you Kimmie" Shego whispered looking around the lab as Drakken played with some wires under his latest rocket-contraption. "This is my greatest plan yet" Drakken yelled from under the machine, when all of a sudden an array of sparks and an explosion occurred from under the machine, a large cloud of black smoke started fuming from under the machine, he slid from under it covered in black muck from his head half way down his torso.

Shego rolled her eyes at the sight of her boss, he really was an idiot, "Hey Dr. D" Shego called leaning up against a wall, "What is it now Shego can't you see I'm busy" he huffed as he dusted himself off. "I'm taking a vacation for a week" she said while strolling toward the exit and giving a carless wave, "But Shego what about my plan and its...its Friday night...you can't miss Karaoke night" he protested after the woman who was near the door. She didn't turn around but her hands lit with plasma and she moved her head sightly to look at him from the corner of her eyes, "Ah um...enjoy your vacation see you in a week" he stuttered nervously.

* * *

Kim was sitting in the lounge room with Ron, staring at the plaster on her arm, "When do you think you will be able to fight again K.P?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food, "I don't know, soon I hope" Kim said glumly. "You okay Kim?" Ron asked looking slightly concerned for his friend, she needed and gave a weak smile, "I just feel like something is missing that's all" she said giving another small smile. "Like what?" her boyfriend asked, surprised by his girlfriend's behaviour, "I don't know...that's the problem" she said in slight defeat. "Is it crazy if I said that I miss fighting Shego" she said looking down at the bowel of chips on the coffee table, "Umm I dunno" Ron said honestly, "You always act so excited and pumped after you two fight so I guess it would make some kind of sense" he admitted, grabbing the bowel of chips.

"I don't think that the only thing I miss" Kim thought to herself watching Ron devour the whole bowel of chips. "Do you think a villain can fall in love Ron" Kim asked suddenly causing Ron to choke, "What?" he said with a splutter, he thumped his chest a couple of times trying to clear the blockade. "Do you think a villain can fall in love?" Kim said again thoughtfully, "Well there people too K.P I don't see why they wouldn't have feelings like everyone else, I just don't think they know how to show it I guess" he said looking for any leftover food on the coffee table.

* * *

"What's happened to you Possible" Shego mumbled as she drove down the street to her house, she walked in and changed into a green tank-top and black pair of jeans with green converse. Shego rummaged through the cupboard pulling out a packet of chips before flopping down on the couch and flicking on the T.V, much to her dismay there was nothing on but a romantic drama, cringing at the over acted lovey-dovey scenes and laughing at how ridiculous the story really was. "Of course the Villain would fall for the Hero" she scoffed at the T.V "Can't you see you idiot she won't love you" she yelled at the T.V, the program continued to play through where the Villain admitted their feeling for the Hero. "You idiot she doesn't feel the same way, you're going to get rejected" she huffed at the T.V and sure enough the Hero shot the Villain down and ran into the arms of another. It wasn't till she sat and thought about it for a moment that the reality of how close the story of the drama was to her own life that she cringe and turned the T.V off.

"The Hero will never fall for the Villain" she sighed and looked up at clock on her wall, it was already 7:30 pm. "I wonder why Princess hasn't showed up lately" Shego pondered before coming to the conclusion she would go pay Kim a secret visit.

* * *

Shego swiftly climbed the old oak tree by Kim's house, she had made it to the top when she saw the front door open. It was Ron followed by Kim; her arm was in cased in a plaster and hung up in a sling around her neck, "Night Ron" Kim said and kissed him on the cheek, the young blonde blushed and said his goodbyes before leaving. Shego felt a sudden streak of jealousy hit her and she cringed, she watched quietly as Kim closed the door and made her way into her dark room laying down on her bed, Shego took the opportunity and pounced from the tree like a tiger and landing in the room swiftly and silently. She stayed in the shadows and watched the young teen hero try to settle but she couldn't, Shego couldn't help it she had to say something. "Can't sleep Pumpkin" she said in a low voice moving away from the shadows slightly, half of her being light up by the glow of the moon from the window.

Kim's eyes quickly shot wide open and she jumped from her bed into a battle stance but she was one arm short of being actually able to defend herself "What do you want Shego?" Kim asked angrily. "Calm down Princess I'm not here to fight and you clearly can't any way" Shego said in a flat tone, she made sure to make the last part of her sentence to sound covered in sarcasm. "What do you want then?" Kim said while cautiously lowering her fist and standing up straight, "Well Pumpkin I haven't seen you around lately, I started to wonder what happened to everyone's perfect teen hero" Shego casually said while sauntering over to sit on the edge of Kim's bed. Kim frowned and watched as the woman moved across the room, "I'm not perfect Shego" Kim grumbled causing Shego to look up at her with a smirk.

"What you do to the arm?" Shego said pointing to the wrapped up appendage, "Cheerleading accident" Kim deadpanned and slowly walked over to her bed and sat as far away from Shego as possible trying not to make eye contact. All Shego could think of to say was "Oh" and nodded, they sat in an awkward silence for a while before Shego spoke again, "Something wrong with you Princess, you seem pissed off about something or upset at the least" Shego asked turning to Kim looking to see if she could find some kind of answer in her facial expression if she couldn't get one verbally. "I can't fight and I can't do cheerleading, you tell me" Kim said weakly looking down at her arm and back up at Shego, "I miss it" Kim finished, "You're not the only one" Shego whispered under her breath, it was just quiet enough that Kim couldn't hear it. "It's no fun sitting around and not being able to do what I like, there's no adrenaline rush in walking down the stairs and back up again" Kim said crinkling her nose to the side slightly and frowning a bit. Shego chuckled at the young teen's facial expression "So you miss getting your ass kicked by me then" Shego said with her trade mark smirk, Kim just rolled her eyes, "Save it firefly and I'll be kicking your ass once this is sorted out" Kim said challenging and with a slight smirk of her own.

Kim felt her heart be faster knowing Shego was so close, she started frowning slightly, "I shouldn't be feeling this way, why am I feeling this way" Kim thought to herself. "I know I miss fighting Shego but I shouldn't be feeling this rush by just seeing her" Kim continued thinking. "You're acting funny Princess, everything okay?" Shego asked looking slightly concerned, her eyebrows farrowed. "Just tired that all" Kim said avoiding the question but also avoiding Shego's eye contact.

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me the whole truth about why you're acting this way all of a sudden" Shego said moving slightly closer to Kim causing Kim to shift slightly with unease. "Why do you care, you're a villain, you're my enemy" Kim muttered under her breath, "What was that Pumpkin?" Shego questioned and frowned slightly. Kim gave Shego a sudden look filled with venom "I said why do you care, you're a villain, you're my enemy, since when did you give a damn about anyone but yourself Shego" Kim all but yelled causing Shego to recoil for a moment at the harsh words and sudden outburst. Shegos emerald eyes filled with rage "I may be a villain but it doesn't mean that I don't give a damn, I wouldn't be here if that was the case" Shego growled, "So what you suddenly care about me, yeah right" Kim scoffed. Shego stood up and through her hands up in the air in frustration "What do you want me to say Kimmie?" Shego yelled not caring on whom else was in the house, her emerald eyes glowing in the reflection of the moon.

"The truth?" Kim yelled back now standing up and walking toward Shego, "Why would you ever want the truth Kim" Shego yelled heading toward the window and ready to climb out "A hero would never fall for a villain" Shego growled and was about to climb out when Kim spoke "What are you talking about Shego" Kim said in a quieter voice and her facial expression had softened somewhat, Shego stood up straight and stared out the window as she spoke. "Doesn't matter Possible it never will, not to you, I'm a villain you have made that clear countless times in our years of knowing each other and you're the hero everybody loves. You love the blonde buffoon and you will fall into his arms at the end of the day, no one falls for the villain and no one gives a damn what happens from that point on" Shego paused and turned her head slightly to look at Kim while she continued to talk "You don't care about me and I don't blame you, the hell I've put you through, the countless pain I've caused you, physical and emotional. But I can't shake the feeling when we fight, it doesn't feel like fighting any more it feels like something more and in those moments we are the only ones who exist, I see it, I see it in your eyes in those moments we are more than what we are."

Kim stared wide eyed, so many words, so many things said and plenty that were avoided, Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath to compose herself before talking but when she opened them it had started raining and Shego was gone. She raced to the window to look for the raven haired woman but she was nowhere to be seen. "Does Shego like me?" Kim said but was interrupted by her a knock at her bedroom door and her mum walking in, "Is everything alright sweat-heart I thought I heard yelling" Ann Possible said as she approached her seemingly shocked daughter. "No" Kim whimpered and ran up and hugged her mum who stood shocked for a moment and then returned the embrace, stroking Kim's long red hair. "Do you want to talk about?" Ann asked as she continued to stroke her daughter's hair, Kim just shook her head in response. "Okay sweetie, I'm here for you when you're ready to tell me, your father should be home soon"

* * *

Shego continued her long walk in the rain, her raven hair was sticking to her face and her clothes were completely drenched. When she thought things couldn't get worse it started to thunder, the rain came down harder and the temperature dropped, she growled her frustration and kicked a trash can. "Well on the bright side at least the weather knows my mood" she huffed, looking up at the sky and feeling the water stream down her face. "Well Shego you're a world class idiot for thinking she would understand you" Shego growled and frowned while looking down at the side walk. It took her over half an hour before she reached her house, by the time she walked in her skin was a much paler green and she was shivering. She couldn't feel her symptoms at first, she showered and changed, but the moment she laid down on her bed the sickness slowly began to take a hold, she fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up the next morning her chest felt heavy, she couldn't breathe she felt hotter than the sun and her skin was covered in sweat, her head was pounding and she felt as if she would pass out through lack of air. "This isn't good" she murmured as she leaned up against the kitchen bench, she went to reach for a glass but it slipped from her grasp and smashed on the floor. "I...need...help" She said through a staggered breath, reaching for the phone to dial the hospital.

* * *

Mean while Kim was in the car with her mother on the way to the hospital to have her arm re-x-rayed to see if the bones had fused back into the right position. Kim had felt flawed and lost since Shego had said all that she did, Kim didn't know how she should feel, she knew she liked Shego in some way but it was proving more difficult for her to understand, she was meant to be in love with Ron and what did Shego mean when she said "The hero would never fall for the villain", Shego was right though, when they fought they were the only ones in the world. Ann had the radio on as they drove, Kim listened silently as the song played still thinking things over in her head.

_I'm searching through emptiness  
And try to forget as in vain  
The light of the dark setting sun  
Will bring my sadness to an end_

Voices cry out through the fear and the dark  
As we wait for our lives to be better  
The worlds are dying in the night  
No winter lasts forever  
The seasons pass and sunlight will shine on my life again  
So let the past... now burnt out in flames

Locked in a prison  
In a world of living fear  
On the edge of my destruction marching on  
Still suffer in darkness  
With the dreams of life, my meant to be  
As the lie awaken curse the rising sun

Sadness inside from the truth that she hides  
And is pain in my heart for no reason  
The worlds are dying in the night  
The winter lasts forever  
The seasons pass and sunlight will shine on my life again  
So let the past, now burnt out in flames

Voices cry out through the fear and the dark  
As we wait for our lives to be better  
The worlds are dying in the night  
The winter lasts forever  
The seasons pass and sunlight will shine on my life again  
So leave the past behind

The dark clouds are fading from my mind  
No pain will last forever  
The seasons pass and sunlight will shine on my life again  
So let the past now burnt out in flames  
Burnt out in flames 

Kim watched the scenery as they drove, a lone tear slid down her cheek as they pulled into the hospital and she quickly whipped it away. "Are you okay sweetie?" Ann asked looking slightly concerned at her daughter, "I'm fine" Kim said with a false smile and exited the car before anything else could be said. They proceeded to Kim's appointment and navigated the big halls of the hospital, little aware of the ambulance departing to make its way to Shego's home.

* * *

"Good news Kim the bones have fused properly so we can take the cast off, but you will need to wear a brace for 3 weeks" Ann said with a smile to her daughter, Kim was relieved to hear the break was healing well. "But no fighting and cheerleading until its completely healed" Ann added, Kim pouted at that last bit of news, Kim was glad to have the cast off, plus she could now scratch those annoying itches that she couldn't get previously with the plaster covering it.

Ann just finished dealing with Kim's cast when she was called "Dr Possible we need you in Emergency right away" called the voice over the announcement system. Ann rushed out of the room and Kim followed quickly behind her, by the time they reached the Emergency door an ambulance pulled in with an unlikely passenger, Shego was firmly strapped down on the wheeled bed and being rushed toward them, Ann rushed forward to assess the situation in front of her. Shego's breathing was low and erratic, it had no rhythm, her hair was wet with sweat and her skin was soaked. She had gaze pad on the top of her forehead covered in blood "What happened here" Ann asked while studying the woman, "We found her unconscious on the floor, she seemed to have hit her head on the kitchen bench and split it open" said one of the paramedics .

All Kim could do was stare in shock at the scene in front of her, she had never seen Shego looking so weak and defeated before. "We need to get her in theatre now" Ann shouted to the people around her and they all began moving as a swift unite, "Mum is she going to be alright?" Kim asked following the group, "I don't know" was all Ann could say before going through a set of double doors that only doctors could go through leaving Kim behind.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: Okay so I'm not sure on how I feel about this quiet yet, let me know what you think and if you want something specific to happen let me know and I'll see what I can do. Please R&R and thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters. **

Ann raced down the halls into the closest surgical theatre with her team, quickly placing Shego in the operating room with a few members of her team; "Get a quick scan of her lungs" Ann said then racing out of the room to go scrub up. Shego was quickly wired up to multiple machines as Ann started to cut away her clothes exposing pale green skin of her torso, she was covered in a sheen of sweat. The effects of the commit on Shego altered many function of her body and one of these was her body temperature, it was higher than a normal persons, but for her even this was too hot and her body was starting to slowly shut down. The heart monitor was beeping every now and then, the screen showed that Shego's heart rate was slow and weak; it made barely a spike on the monitor-screen.

Ann began to work on the young raven haired woman, she knew Shego's physiology, the way her body was burning up she knew it wouldn't be able to keep up its homeostatic functions much longer. Ann was about to inject a series of antibiotics when the monitor went, there was a loud continuous beep, "She's flat lining" a nurse called, causing everyone to move into different positions. "I need to start compressions now" Ann yelled placing her palms on Shegos chest, while another doctor placed an oxygen pump over Shego's mouth. After 30 compressions the other doctor pumped 2 breaths into Shegos mouth and Ann continued the compressions again, looking up at the clock to see how much longer would be too late.

"Come on Shego" Ann said through a quick breath as she continued to press on Shego's chest, the clock kept ticking and with every attempt at reviving Shego time kept quickly slipping away. "Dammit" Ann exclaimed as she kept on performing the compressions, then a faint beep was heard on the heart monitor followed by another, Ann looked up at the monitor to see the weak, slow continues beats of Shego's heart, she slowly removed her hands from the young woman's chest, Ann let out a heavy sigh and look over the young woman before looking at a nurse near her. "Can I see the scans of her lungs" she asked.

* * *

Kim was unaware of what was occurring in the operating room, she sat quietly in a chair in her mother's office waiting to hear some kind of news on the Villainess and her condition. "This isn't like Shego" Kim thought to herself as she played with a heart model on her mother's desk, "I've never seen her look so weak before" she said aloud then accidently pulling off Pulmonary Artery off the heart model. "Oopps" Kim exclaimed quickly trying to get the piece back to where it belonged on the model, her Kimmunicator suddenly went off causing her to drop the model completely and it breaking into a dozen or so pieces on the floor "Crap" she curst quietly as she looked at the mess on the floor then to her Kimmunicator, it was Ron "Hey K.P" the cheery voice called. "Hey Ron what's up?" she asked with a smile, "I thought we were hanging after you got your cast off, wasn't that like over an hour ago" he said looking slightly down, "Oh sorry Ron it totally slipped my mind, something came up and I completely forgot" she said bringing a hand to her face putting it on her forehead, closing her eyes for a moment, she was silently kicking herself for forgetting.

"It's okay Kim...hey is everything alright" Ron asked with a slight look of concern, "Sort of, mum was called into Emergency" Kim sighed and looked down at the screen, "That nothing unusual K.P" he said with a small smile in an attempt to brighten the mood. "Yeah but the patient was" Kim stated, her eye brows farrowed slightly, "What do you mean?" he asked surprised and with raised eyebrows, "It was Shego" she said in a low tone her lips pursed together slightly. Ron stared blank for a moment then his eyes went wide "What's she doing their" he said in slight panic, "Don't worry Ron everything's fine" Kim said with a small reassuring smile "All I know is she's really sick, I've never seen her look like that...she looked vulnerable" she said quietly.

"Well whatever she did to end up that way she probably deserved it, don't worry about it K.P" Ron said with a sudden mouth full of nachos , Kim just nodded and thought for a moment "I'm sorry Ron I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow" she said with a smile and turned off her Kimmunicator suddenly. She leaned back into the large wheeled leather desk chair and stared up at the roof for a moment closing her eyes to think, "How did she get sick?" Kim said to herself before a thought hit her like a truck going 200 miles per hour. "She left in that bad weather, god knows how long she stayed in it...god I'm such an idiot" Kim groaned, when she opened her eyes her mother was opening her office door, Kim suddenly remembered the heart model broken on the floor and quickly swept all the pieces in a corner under the desk with her foot before her mother walked in.

When the door opened Kim was sitting up straight and was almost trying too hard to act casual, Ann closed the door behind her and put her hands in her pockets looking at Kim. "Shego's out of theatre but she's in intensive care, her condition is stable at this point" Ann said seriously, "What's wrong with her" Kim asked once some of Ann's words began to sink in. "She has a serious type of pneumonia, but due to her physiology it seems to have turned into a new more dangerous strain that I've never seen before, she would normally have a body temperature hotter than the average person due to the affects of the commit but because of the illness she's burning up even for her. Her body is struggling to keep maintaining Homeostasis, if we aren't careful and don't find a way to bring down the fever her body will slowly stop functioning or she will be unable to breath. "

Ann took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of her desk before continuing, "We have her hooked up to oxygen and we are pumping in as many antibiotics we can to fight the bacteria causing the infection, when I looked at the scans of her lungs one of them was collapsed so that would explain why her breathing was struggled on top of which her lung have fluid in them from the infection, I fixed the lung during surgery and she has several staples in her chest.", Ann's eyes started to scan her desk, something was missing. "Where's my heart model" she suddenly asked with farrowed eyebrows as she continued to look over her desk, "I don't know, it wasn't here when I walked in" Kim said looking at her mother then at the door as if getting ready to make a run for it. Kim decided to speak before her mother started asking questions "Can I see how Shego's doing?" she asked looking at her mum with a look that could only be described as serious, "Yeah I'll take you to her" Ann said pushing off her desk and heading toward the door.

* * *

The walk to Shego's room was quiet besides the working sounds of the hospital machines and the staff, Ann opened the door for Kim as they walked in. Shego was covered in a series of different wires; the fog of each breath could be seen against the oxygen mask as she exhaled lightly, it was an unusual sight to see Shego in colours other than her traditional green and black. Seeing her in hospital robes was a very sad sight for someone who was use to seeing her as a fighter, not as a victim. Kim walked over to the bed and took in the sight of the woman in front of her, she felt her stomach sink for some reason and all she wanted was for Shego to wake up.

"When do you think she'll be conscious?" Kim asked quietly looking at Shego's tired sweaty face, "I'm not sure... If we're lucky she may wake within the next few days, I'm hoping her superhuman ability kicks in for her recovery, she heals quickly so I'll be surprised if her immune system doesn't act the same way" Ann stated as she looked over Shegos vitals. "It's weird seeing her like this" Kim said looking over toward her mother with a slightly sad expression on her face, Ann smiled slightly "It only goes to show she's human Kim, she may be a Villain but she is as vulnerable like the rest of us...maybe more so then you think" Ann said placing her hand on Kim's shoulder then leaving the room. Kim watched her mum as she walked out of the room, her gaze slowly travelled back to Shego's sleeping form, her black hair sticking to her face and her eyes moving under her eyelids, Shego's body began to shift slightly and the rise and fall of her chest increased.

She was dreaming, but what about? Kim watched as Shego's eyes continued to move rapidly under the eyelids, her head began to shift side to side and there was a slight whimpering sound. Kim spoke quietly "Shego?" she said moving closer to Shego's head, Kim didn't know what to feel about the sight in front of her, she hesitantly placed her hand on Shego's forehead, her cool skin touching Shego's hot skin. Shego's eyes slowed at the contact and her head stopped moving from side to side, she seemed to settle into a deep sleep, Kim's pursed her lips together and pulled away, she stared for a moment then quickly turned around and left the room.

* * *

Kim made her way home, she decided to walk despite her mother offering to drive her there, all she wanted was head space. "Pull yourself together Possible" Kim mumbled under her breath as she walked through the park, "She'll be fine stop worrying" she told herself as she stopped by a small pond. She looked down at her own reflection in the water, "She got sick from coming to see me didn't she" Kim thought with a heavy sigh, "Why do I care so much anyway" she huffed and dropped a rock into her reflection causing the water to ripple. "I think that's the question...why do I care" she said quietly with a sad expression that she could slowly see as the water began to smooth showing her, her reflection again.

She slowly began to continue her way home, she spent most of her time looking down at the pavement then where she was going, by the time she reached home her mother had just arrived back from her shift at work and was beginning to prep dinner, when she was asked if she was hungry she just said a quiet "No" and headed up stares to her bedroom. Kim decided a hot shower might be good for her and made her way into the bathroom little aware of an incident that was about to occur at the hospital.

* * *

Shego lay in her hospital bed when sound started to become clear to her, she felt heavy in the chest like someone was holding their full body weight against her, when she opened her eyes her vision was blurry. She blinked several times to clear her vision, she felt confused as she looked around, taking in the area around her, she looked down to see herself covered in cables and different tags she started to panic. It looked all too much like when she was hit by the commit, she started pull away at the leads and cabals causing the heart monitor to flat line and several other machines to go off. She ripped off the oxygen mask and began to kick away the covers when several nurses came rushing in to see what was happening, one nurse tried to talk Shego down but it wasn't happening, "I can't stay" Shego yelled in panic and tried to get up and out of the bed but she was still too sick to do much fighting.

I took 4 of the nurses to pin Shego to the bed as one of the nurses quickly sedated the raven haired woman, everything slowly went black, "Miss Go you are too sick to move, this is for your own good" one nurse said, then all the noise was slowly gone until there was nothing. "I'll call Dr Possible" one of the women said, quickly leaving the room to make the call.

* * *

Ann heard the house phone go off while she was in the kitchen, she quickly left the stove to answer the phone, "Hello" she said politely into the receiver. "Dr Possible I'm sorry for the intrusion but we need you at the hospital right away, we are having some issues with Miss Go" the nurse said into the phone she sounded a little uneasy, "I'll be right over" Ann said and quickly hung up the phone. Kim came down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about, "Everything okay?" she asked watching her mum with raised eyebrows as she raced around the house grabbing things. "Something happened with Shego I need to go to the hospital" Ann said slightly distracted grabbing her coat and heading toward the door. "I'll come with you" Kim quickly said and followed closely behind her mother.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: Okay first off you may ask way I spell "mum" instead of "mom" and that's because I'm Australian and we spell a few things differently encase you were wondering or you thought it was weird. If you don't know what Homeostasis is it's basically the maintaining of the internal environment of the body so functions can occur at an optimum and safe level, I'd go into detail but I don't want to bore people with my rambling ahaha. So yeah here's the next chapter, hope you like it, please R&R and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters. **

**Authors note: This chapter a little short and I'm sorry about that but I'll be on holidays in a few days so I'll have plenty of time to type more and update more frequently so think of this chapter as a taste test of what's to come in the next chapter. **

The drive to the Hospital was quick, Ann and Kim wasted no time in racing up to Shego's room, when Ann and Kim walked into Shego's room, three nurses were still present, and two of them were fixing up Shego's cabals attached to the different monitors while the third was tending to Shego's chest. "What happened" Ann asked in a serious tone walking over to Shego's bed to see what happened, she cringed when she saw the mess the raven haired villainess had created "She's ripped out most of her staples when she woke and tried to get up" the nurse said while trying to clean some of the blood away.

Kim stood a few feet away, she saw Shego's now exposed chest and the pool of blood the was developing and streaming down her sides and covering parts of her breasts. "We need to get this closed" Ann stated as she started attending to the wound, Kim watched as her mother worked until the wound was closed and redressed. "How did this happen?" Ann said pulling up the blanket to cover Shego's torso, until they could find a new pair of hospital pyjamas, "We heard the monitors go off and raced in to see what was happening, and when we walked in she had ripped all her leads out and was trying to kick the blackest off herself...I tried to talk her down but she freaked out, she was yelling that she 'couldn't stay' and tried to fight her way up...we held her down and I had to sedate her" the nurse said with a slightly distressed expression.

"Okay, you can leave I'll stay and watch her" Ann said to the nurses in the room, once the nurse had left it was only Kim walked closer to the bed next to her mother, "I wonder what caused her to act out" Kim said quietly looking at Shego's face, she was still covered in sweat but her breathing seemed to have returned to a normal stronger pattern, unlike the low faint breathing Kim had seen earlier. "I don't know, but we are going to find out" Ann said looking over to her daughter "I'll reverse the antithetic, I'll be back in a minute" she added leaving Kim alone in the room, she decided to sit on the chair facing the bed at least she could be more comfortable and keep an eye on Shego.

She leaned forward in the chair and rested her hands on top of the bed "What happened Shego" Kim said in a low voice, looking over Shego's features, "If only I could read your mind" Kim thought to herself when Ann walked back in. Ann slowly placed the end of the needled into Shego's drip, releasing the liquid at a steady pace, as the liquid gradually entered Shego's blood stream it slowly began to take effect. Shego's eye lids began to flutter and she began to slowly move around "Kim I'll need you to hold her down if something goes wrong" Ann said with a slightly concerned expression, the last thing she wanted was for Shego to be sedated again.

Shego's eyes began to open slightly, they blinked a few times then shot wide, her original panic set in "Can't stay" she said in a slurred tone trying to shake the effects of the antithetic, she tried to sit up but her chest was heavy and she felt a stab of pain hit her. "I can't stay" Shego exclaimed trying to reach for the cabal's to pull them out, she was unaware of where she was and why she was there, she felt like she was being treated like an experiment, a new toy, like when she was hit by the commit, her memories clouding her judgement and understanding. Shego thought she was in a dream, reliving her past horrors, Kim pushed down on Shego's shoulder so she couldn't move around, "I can't stay" Shego yelled and didn't open her eyes. "Shego, Shego it me Kim" Kim tried to utter, but Shego didn't hear she was distraught, she was petrified, but of what? "Shego" Kim said more forcefully "Shego look at me" Kim said in a yell, Shego opened her eyes to see Kim looking down at her.

"Kim" Shego said in a slight whisper, her lip started to quiver "Kimmie is that you really" she said and when Kim nodded she began to weep, Kim didn't know how to react, she felt a heavy weight on her heart but she didn't know what to do, she felt the sting of tears in the corner of her eyes. "Shego its okay" Kim said releasing Shego's shoulders; Shego just shook her head from side to side, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

It took Shego an hour to calm down, when Ann asked what caused her to act the way she did, Shego just shook her head, she wouldn't say, she couldn't. She was worried about what Kim would say or think of her if she heard about the horrors that she lived for so long. "When can I get out of here" Shego said in a flat tone, her face held little expression, "Not for at least another two days at best" Ann said writing something down on a form attached to a clip-board. Shego frowned and grunted at her disapproval of all of this, "I have some other patients to attend to, hit the call button if you need anything" Ann said with a smile and left the room, Shego's just grunted her response and kept her head turned away from Kim who had decided to sit in the chair that was next to the bed.

"What happened Shego?" Kim asked looking down at the floor; Shego turned her head to look at Kim "What do you mean Pumpkin?" Shego asked, her emerald-green eyes looking tired. "How did you get sick?" Kim's eyes drifted from the floor to Shego's eyes, Shego just scoffed and moved her head to look up in the ceiling. "I got sick walking from your house Princess" Shego said sarcastically though what she was saying was true, "How long where you in the rain for" Kim asked again her voice soft and her facial expression seemingly looking quiet guilty about what happened. "Does it matter?" Shego said in a sudden bitter voice as the recollection of the other night started to come to the fore in her mind. "Yes it does" Kim said in a defensive tone, Shego through Kim's own words from the other night back in her face "Why do you care, you're my enemy?" Shego said looking at Kim with a face full of anger but her eyes showed pain.

Kim was drawn back at her own words being used against her from the night before, Kim lowered her head, her red hair fell across her face covering her eyes, all this was starting to become a very bitter pill to swallow. "Yeah you're my enemy" Kim whispered to herself avoiding Shego's gaze, Kim was still trying to understand that Shego had almost confessed to her, well actually she did in her own way, this scared Kim and she didn't understand, but she couldn't understand herself the most, she didn't know why those words hurt so much coming from Shego's mouth, yet they were the same words that came from her own.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Well this up date has taken allot longer to do then I expected and for that I apologies. It's been a real hectic few days here for me, for the first time in my life I actually have a social life on the holidays (I'm not much of a socialist) xD that and I recently started dating someone really amazing and I've liked for a long time, so quite a bit of my time has been spent with them. I hope this chapter makes up for the lateness of the update and obviously the shortness of the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters. **

Shego watched Kim silently as the young teen hero avoided bringing her gaze up to meet hers, Kim's head remained hung low and her hair hiding her face, Shego scoffed at the site in front of her. "What's your problem Princess" Shego grunted slightly, now rolling her head so she was looking up at the roof and not at Kim, "Nothing" Kim said quietly and rose from her seat to leave the room, Shego watched as the young red-head walked out without saying another word. "Good one Shego" Shego muttered to herself once she was the only one left in the room, Kim continued to walk down the halls of the hospital making her way down to a small café near the entrance of the building.

She took a seat and let out a heavy sigh, her elbows were leaning on the table as she brought her hands to her face covering it for a brief moment then letting them rest at either side of her face, she sighed again and looked down at the table. She soon fell deep in thought, "What's going on with you Kim, they were just words...your words...they shouldn't hurt like this" Kim thought to herself, "I said those words to Shego...then she said all those things...I don't understand" Kim's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of her Kimmunicator going off.

"Hey Monique what's up?" Kim said with a small smile, "Hey girl, why didn't you tell me what was happening at the hospital" Monique said slightly concerned, "It's nothing to worry about Monique everything's fine" Kim said trying to reassure her. "Are you okay Kim?" Monique asked after a short silence fell between the two of them, Kim shrugged "I just have a lot on my mind", "What's going on in that head of yours girlfriend, you seem all spaced out" Monique said, her eyebrows farrowed while looking at her red headed friend.

"It's hard to explain" Kim said pursing her lips together, "Well give it a go girl, just let it out" Monique prompted, "Give me a sec I want to go somewhere more quiet" Kim said getting up and walking out of the hospital to a park bench away from everyone else, it was dark by now and the bench was only lit up by the street light next to it. "Okay girl what's going on?" Monique said as Kim took a seat onto the bench, Kim sighed and through her head back for a moment then looked back down at her Kimmunicator, "Shego snuck into my house the other day..." Kim began to explain the whole story about what had occurred between the two if them in Kim's room that night "... she then said 'You don't care about me and I don't blame you, the hell I've put you through, the countless pain I've caused you, physical and emotional. But I can't shake the feeling when we fight, it doesn't feel like fighting any more it feels like something more and in those moments we are the only ones who exist, I see it, I see it in your eyes in those moments we are more than what we are'... Monique what do I do!" Kim said slightly defeated.

Monique stayed silent for a moment, "Oh my god girl Shego has some serious feelings for you" she finally said looking at Kim with a look of slight surprise, "How do you feel about it all Kim?" Monique finally asked, Kim sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at her friend, "I don't know...I'm confused I...". Monique interrupted her "Girl you like her too don't you?" Monique wasn't going to give Kim any chances of second guessing herself or avoiding the topic at hand. "Yes...No...I mean I don't know, I'm really confused and I don't know what to do, she threw my own words back at me before and I felt like I got kicked in the stomach...I just I don't know... how the hell am I meant to know... I like Ron remember ...he's my boyfriend I just..." Kim slowly trailed off and fell into silence and Monique stayed quiet.

"Kim from here it sounds like you're doing everything you can to deny what's happening in your head, we all see it, the way you act after you fight with Shego, the way you're always so pumped and how much you talk about her after one of your battles...maybe you need to do some serious thinking and to find out what you want because it sounds like you have no idea." Monique passed for a moment before continuing "You need to talk to Ron because the way it's been since you screwed up your arm you have been nothing but down and you seem to have lost the closeness you once had with him and maybe...maybe Shego's the reason" Monique's voice was low but her face was soft and concerned.

Kim nodded and she felt her lip quiver slightly, "Goodnight Monique" Kim said quietly, "Night Kim" and the screen quickly went black. Kim slowly stood up looking around at the street only lit by the glow of the street lights, she made her slow walk back into the large building and into her mother's office where she sat behind her computer typing furiously away. "Mum I'm going to go home" Kim said approaching her mother whose gaze moved hesitantly away from the computer screen, "Are you okay sweetie?" Kim nodded "I'm fine" and gave a smile. "I'll get your father to come pick you up" Ann said grabbing the phone off her desk and dialling a phone number, the conversation was quick and the phone was soon sitting back on the desk, "Your father will be here in a few minutes, are you sure your okay?" Ann said looking at her daughter with a serious but concerned expression.

"I'm fine, I promise" Kim said looking at the charts on the office wall, Ann just nodded and looked back at her computer, "God Kim I wish you would just tell me what was wrong" Ann thought to herself before continuing her previous work.

* * *

It was now 2 am in the morning when Ann decided to go check up on Shego before heading home, when she opened the door Shego was sitting upright and looking out the window. "How are you feeling Shego" Ann asked picking up the clipboard attached to the end of Shego's bed, "Like I ripped my chest open" Shego said sarcastically looking away from the window to Ann. Ann just shook her head and walked over to Shego's monitors to write some notes, "So what's the verdict Doc" Shego said in an amused tone, Ann sighed "You're lucky your ability to heal is quick otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation right now". Shego just nodded, "My question to you is how did you get this way in the first place" Anna said seriously, looking away from the monitors and putting a pen back into her white doctors coat.

"Got rained on, got sick, simple really" Shego said casually, Ann was frowning at this point, "You don't make things simple do you?" Ann said, it was more of a statement then I question. "You went to see Kim that night of the storm didn't you?" Ann said with a hard to read expression, Shego froze for a moment, "How do you know?" Shego's voice was low and ready to be defensive if need be, her emerald eyes were hard but there was a hint of pain. "I hear things and I see things Shego, it comes with being a mother" Ann said with a slight smile as her expression softened ever so slightly, "Care to tell me why you were in my daughter room" Ann said her expression serious but softer than before. "I was just curious about why Kimmie hadn't been to foil any of Dr. D's plans" Shego said looking at Ann then back out the window, "Anything else?" Ann enquired, Shego began to frown as she looked out the window, "Does it really matter Mrs Possible, I saw her, I left, I got sick, the end" Shego said harshly.

"Yes it does Shego, especially when my daughter comes running up to me almost in tears when I enter her room, she won't tell me a thing about what has happened and If I find out you hurt her in any way, I'll make sure you don't have a brain to function" Ann said calmly but her words were covered in warning. Shego scoffed "I'll think you'll find it was the other way around", Ann was confused "What do you mean Shego?" Shego had a hard expression but her eyes were full of different emotions, she was fighting her own inner turmoil, "Doesn't matter" Shego said flatly, Ann took the hint and grabbed the rest of her work, she stood at the door way and looked at Shego saying a few more parting words before leaving "I hope you know Shego...she was worried when you were wheeled in here, you may be enemies but she does care...maybe more than you think" Ann's voice was low and honest, she saw Shego's torso jerk slightly and saw the raven haired woman give a slight node but she wouldn't turn her head to look at Ann.

* * *

It had been 2 days since Kim saw Shego at the hospital, at this point the villainess had been discharged and was up to god knows only what, Kim spent the last 2 day hiding in her dark room avoiding her family and friends. She lay on her bed when a knock came from the door, "Hey K.P its Ron can I come in?" came a quiet male voice, she groaned as she rolled off her bed to unlock her bedroom door and let the blonde in. "Hey Ron " Kim said flatly, she really wasn't in the mood to see anyone and after all that Monique had said to her she really didn't want to deal with all this right now, but she couldn't hide from it forever. "You okay K.P I haven't heard from you in a few days, I was getting worried" he said concerned and went for a hug but Kim turned him away, "Kim?" he said as he watched her go sit on her bed, "Have I done something wrong" he said worried now.

She brought her knees to her chest as she sat "No Ron, it's just...I have allot on my mind and I just want to be alone right now" she said resting her head on top of her knees, "I'm your boyfriend Kim, you know you can tell me anything right?" he said sitting next to her, "I know" she said in barely a whisper. An awkward silence fell onto them, Ron stared at Kim as she avoided making eye contact, "Have I done something wrong?" he asked with a sad expression, "I know we have drifted apart lately and I want to know is it something I've done" he said. Kim quickly looked at him in shock "What...no...I mean no its not you...I mean it's me.. I mean" Kim couldn't get control over her words and his facial expression slowly began to sink further, "I think we should take a break...I need to think about something...I'm sorry" she finally said.

Ron's eyes began to become glassy "If its space that you need then sure take all the time you need...I mean it is just a break right?" he said in a weak voice, Kim's lip began to quiver and her eye began to water, she slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry Ron I can't" she said and her voice cracked at the words and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, Ron stood up tear falling down his face and his nose running "Okay" he said in a whimper, "I...I'll see you..at school K.P...we're still friends right" he choked out. Kim could only nod frantically as her throat was choked up and her tears had finally started to fall, he left and closed the door quietly behind him. Kim cried for a few hours but every time she pulled herself together something would happen and she would just fall apart again.

She pulled out her Kimmunicator, contacting Wade, "Wow Kim are you alright?" the boy genius said in a gasp as he looked at the red-head, "No...I'll tell you later...can you please track down Shego for me?" she said quietly and occasionally sniffling, "Sure Kim just give me a minute" he said and began to type away at his computer "Found her, I'll send you the coordinates now" he said with a smile. "Thanks Wade" Kim said with a weak smile, and turned off her Kimmunicator before he could say anything else.

* * *

Shego stood in front of the floor length mirror in her room, she stared at the length of the healing tissues of her chest, the staples holding her light green skin closed, "I really know how to make a mess of things don't I" she said to herself as she poked around one of the staples and wincing slightly from sudden pain. "I wonder what Kimmie's doing right now" she thought to herself as she picked up a green shirt off the end of her bed and pulled it on carefully, she walked casually down the hallway when I knock came from her front door. "Who the hell could that be?" she said with a frown as she made her way to the door, when she opened the door she was not prepared for the site in front of her, there was a red-head with red eyes and messy hair.

"What are you doing here Pumpkin" Shego said with wide eyes staring at Kim, Kim's eyes were still glassy and her skin was flushed from all the tears, "I want to talk to you" Kim said weakly as her voice was still slightly quivering.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: This chapter is fairly short because of the emotional content and I didn't want to overload on it in the chapter when I can spread it across another chapter aswell so sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possibl.e or any of its characters.**

_-Recap-_

_ "What are you doing here Pumpkin" Shego said with wide eyes staring at Kim, Kim's eyes were still glassy and her skin was flushed from all the tears, "I want to talk to you" Kim said weakly as her voice was still slightly quivering. _

"What about?" Shego asked hesitantly still holding the door in one hand and leaning up against the frame, "Can I come in" Kim said quietly but her expression was one of fear and confusion, whatever she had to say she couldn't say it outside. "Aahh sure...I guess" Shego said in a hesitant tone, slowly moving out of the way and holding the door open as the young red-head walked inside, Shego watched the young teen for a while before pointing to a room with 2 large lounge chairs and a recliner. Kim slowly took a seat as Shego stood in front of her with her arms crossed but she had a confused expression on her face, "What did you want to talk about Pumpkin? Must be important if you're coming to me and by the looks if it you aren't exactly looking in the finest form I have ever seen you in" Shego stated bluntly though she was only trying to cover her nerves.

Kim frowned and tried to throw Shego a death stare but the way Kim looked made the attempt seem rather pathetic, Shego just smirked at the attempt and casually sat down next to Kim. A silence fell over them for 5 uncomfortable minutes, "Well?" Shego prompted breaking the awkward silence, "I aaahh" Kim stuttered trying to get control of her tongue "What...what did you mean by...when.. you said all those things to me in my..my room" Kim finally managed to say in a quite tone, she stared down at the hand in her lap. Shego eyebrows rose in slight surprise but she felt a twinge of pain in her heart at the recollection of what had ccurred that night causing her to frown for a moment as she thought over the events, "Your telling me you still don't understand?" Shego said plainly looking at the red-head sitting next to her though the teen could pull her gaze away from the hands in her lap.

Kim just shook her head before speaking "I'm not sure..what any of this means" Kim said turning her head slightly to look at Shego for a brief moment and then her eyes went back down to her lap, Shego pursed her lips together as she thought, "I'll tell you if you tell me why you've been crying" Shego said as a slight diversion. Shego watched as a light silver streak had made its way down Kim's cheek "I broke up with Ron" Kim said in a slight gasp as she fought the urge to weep, "She dumped the buffoon" Shego thought to herself as she watched the teary red-red, Shego's expression was one of pity more than anything. "Why?" Shego asked moving slightly closer to Kim, tears were streaming down Kim's face at this point, "I don't know...I..I'm confused...I thought...I thought I liked him...but...then..then you said all those things...I..I couldn't...strange feelings" Kim choked out as she tried to control her emotions.

"What are you confused about?" Shego said pushing for clearer answers, Kim covered her face to try to stop herself from crying and to calm herself down, "Why does it matter" Kim quickly said at Shego her expression was angry but her eyes were sad, "It obviously matters if you are acting this way, so tell me" Shego said calmly but her tone was strong. Kim quickly stood up and through her hands in the air "Why do you always act like you care, this is all because of you Shego this is your fault...if you hadn't said all those things none of this would have happened..." Kim yelled at Shego. Shego just stared and let Kim unload on her "It because of you saying all those things that I'm confused, I was happy with Ron and now I don't know what to feel...you drive me insane and make me so angry...and it drives me crazy knowing you can just read me like an open book, you say all these things like you do care... but why?" Kim finally finished, her chest was heaving with frustration and built up emotions.

Shego took a deep breath and held eye contact with the teen-hero, Shego scoffed and shook her head for a moment before standing up in front of Kim, "Well nice to know how much you hate me Kimmie" Shego said flatly but she was frowning. "I don't hate you" Kim spat back looking into deep emerald eyes "Is that all you had to say to me, tell me how much that this is my fault, is this the only reason you came here" Shego's voice was slightly aggressive but her eyes showed more emotion then Shego wanted. Kim shook her head; the anger in her face slowly fading "Just tell me the truth" Kim said harshly but in a quiet voice looking away from Shego's piercing gaze, "The truth, I told you the truth that night remember...I told you that I cared and I told you that you would never fall for me because I am the villain and you made it perfectly clear to me that you hated me for it...so unless I'm mistaken I don't think there is anything left for me to say" Shego said in a slightly raised voice but there was a familiar sting in the corners of her eyes. "I don't understand how you can say all those things" Kim yelled at Shego, Shego growled and turned around walking away from Kim for a moment "What isn't there to understand Kim, I fell in love with you" Shego yelled back, Kim froze in place at those words and Shego realized her what she had said.

"Well you wanted the truth Kimmie now there you have it, the stupid fucking Villain has fallen for the Hero" Shego said, Kim stared at Shego's expression, Shegos face was full of anger but a lone tear slide down her cheek before she could hide it. "Shego?" Kim said in a lower tone taking a step closer to Shego but Shego turned away, "Get out" Shego said quietly a slight quiver in her voice, "What? Kim said she couldn't hear what the villainess had said clearly, "I said get out" Shego said in a louder voice, her eyes were glassy when she turned to look at Kim. Kim just shook her head while looking at Shego, the raven haired woman growled in frustration "Why do you keep torturing me Possible" she said in a fierce tone, Kim just held her gaze but Shego couldn't take it anymore and looked away, "I'm sorry" Kim said in a soft voice trying to capture Shego's gaze again, Shego just continued to stare out a nearby window.

"Why are you really here Kim, you've blamed me for you feeling confused but you haven't told me what you're confused about...so tell me" Shego said plainly still looking away, Kim sighed heavily "My feelings...the kind you think nothing of until something changes...then you don't know how to understand them anymore" Kim said quietly, Shego looked at her from the corner of her eye. "After you said all those things to me a few nights ago I was lost, confused and now I'm more confused...when you were in hospital I panicked...I was worried...I noticed Ron and I became more distant and I noticed that I missed out fights...more than I should...I'm confused about myself Shego and I don't understand...I remember you saying in those moments we fight we are more then what we are and well...maybe your right" Kim said, her face was flushed and her eyes were puffy from all the tears, her voice quivered while she spoke.

Shego felt her heart skip for a brief moment but she still felt her heart ache, "What are you trying to say Kim" Shego said now looking at Kim, she was only a foot and a half away from the teen hero now, "I don't know...all I know is I'm scared of how I might feel...how I could feel" Kim said. Shego just stared at Kim, now it was make or break and either way she had to take the risk.

**To be Continued...**

**Authors note: Well that was a bit of an emotional chapter, please R&R and let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters. **

_-Recap-_

_Shego felt her heart skip for a brief moment but she still felt her heart ache, "What are you trying to say Kim" Shego said now looking at Kim, she was only a foot and a half away from the teen hero now, "I don't know...all I know is I'm scared of how I might feel...how I could feel" Kim said. Shego just stared at Kim, right now it was make or break and either way she had to take the risk._

Shego took a step forward, leaving Kim's face and hers inches apart, Shego looked down at Kim intently her heart was racing in her chest and her eyes burned with intense emotions, Shego placed a hand on Kim's face and leaned forward slightly. Kim recoiled for a moment "Shego what are you doing" Kim whispered looking Shego in the eyes, "Just trust me" Shego replied in a low voice and before Kim could react Shego's lips were pressed softly and sweetly against hers, Kim froze for a brief moment before melting into the kiss.

Shego pulled away looking at a very flushed and dazed red-head, she smiled a sad smile and walked away leaving Kim in the lounge room standing shocked, Kim could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest and her head was swimming with all these thoughts and emotions. She gently raised her hand and placed 2 fingers on her lips, she sat down on the large coach, all the crying, confusing feelings and fighting had drained what little energy she had left, she curled up into the large chair and began to doze. When Shego returned Kim was fast asleep, "I leave for 8 minutes and you fall asleep" Shego said in an amused tone to herself, she walked over to the couch and lifted up the teen hero bridal style, out of instinct Kim wrapped her arms around Shegos neck and snuggled into her chest. Shego froze and winced slightly when Kim knocked some of her staples, Shego began to walk down the corridor and up a flight of stairs leading to another set of rooms, Shego walked into her bedroom and gently lowered her onto the large queen sized bed.

She brushed a piece of hair out of Kim's face, smiling softly and then sat at the end of the bed taking a deep breath, all the muscles in her shoulders and back had tightened with the stress of all that had passed between them. She turned her head to the left, looking at the sleeping red-head for a moment, Shego bit her bottom lip out of anxiety and breathed heavily out of her nose for a moment, "God what's Kim gonna think when she wakes up on my bed", She stood up and walked toward the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it. She slowly disrobed showing green skin, perfectly rounded large breasts and a well shaped figure, her dark raven hair fell over her shoulders and down her back, she stood in front of the mirror studying her skin, there were scars littered everywhere on her body, one was at least 7 inches long starting at the edge of her hip and moved up and across, finishing just at the ribcage parting.

She traced one of her fingers over the length of the scar and frowned with distaste for it, walking away from the mirror and into the shower, hot water caused the room to steam, she groaned in relief as the hot water hit her back, all the tension in her muscles slowly relaxed. Kim began to shift in her sleep, she could hear running water and there was a familiar scent filling the room, she buried her face in a pillow trying to drown out the noise but the familiar scent caused her to open her eyes. When she sat up and looked around the room the bed she was sitting on was green and black, with soft silk sheets, as she further looked around the room other things had this trade mark colouring meaning this could only be one person's room. "How did I get up here" Kim said looking around the room when suddenly sound of running water shut off, a minute later the bathroom door opened, Shego walked out wearing a black pair of jeans and she had a green flannel shirt on with black lines, she hadn't buttoned it up yet, it just sat over her breast stopping her from revealing more of herself.

Shego's black hair stuck to parts of her face and neck, the rest fell limply over her shoulders and down her back, Kim stared for a moment she was looking at the staples in Shegos chest then she looked over at a distinct scar that started at Shegos hip and ended in the centre of her abdomen close to her chest. "Can I help you" Shego said slightly amused causing Kim to blush which made Shego laugh, Shego proceeded to button up the shirt, she left 3 of the buttons undone still revealing ample cleavage and a number of silver staples. "How did I get up here" Kim finally said trying not to watch as Shego finished dressing herself, "I carried you" Shego said casually as she stretched out the muscles in her shoulders and back, she stretch a little too far causing her staples to pull making her curse out load "Aaah fuck" she said as he face contorted with pain.

"Are you okay" Kim quickly said while jumping up off the bed and toward Shego, Shego groaned as she looked down to see 3 of her staples had started to bleed, but luckily for her they hadn't been ripped out. "Yeah I'm fine" she huffed out, looking down at the blood that started to trickle; Shego reached for cloth on her dresser and put it on her chest to stop the blood, "Are you sure, I can always get mum to look at it" Kim said now standing in front of Shego, "Its fine don't worry about it" Shego said with a carefree shrug. "How can you be so care free about your health" Kim said with a huff and crossed her arms, Shego just chuckled and opened a draw pulling out a gaze pad and placing it on her chest and taping it down.

Shego just smirked and stayed quiet as she cleaned herself up, "Want something to drink?" Shego said walking toward the bedroom door, "Umm sure" Kim said slightly put out by the offer, they walked down the stairs in silence and into the kitchen, Shego opened the fridge "I have beer, apple juice, orange juice, milk, water, soda, wine, aaahh some kind of protein shake..." Kim cut Shego off before she could continue "Water would be fine" she said with a nervous smile. Shego pulled out a bottle of water and passed it to Kim who said a quiet "Thank you", Shego leaned up against the kitchen bench with either hands pushed down on the countertop , "Soooooooo" Shego started looking at Kim with somewhat of an awkward expression "What now" Shego finally finished.

"I don't know" Kim said with a small shrug, Shego just watched Kim and took in the site of the young teen in front of her, she stared silently until her thoughts were cut off by the red-heads voice, "Shego?" Kim said in a low voice, "Hmmm" was Shego's slightly dim reply as she snapped out of her thoughts. "How long have you had feelings for me?" Kim said in a nervous voice looking down at the drink bottle in her hands, Shego's eyebrows farrowed slightly but then she just gave a small smile "Long enough" was all she said before grabbing a set of car keys off of the bench. "It's getting late...I'll drive you home" Shego said heading toward the front door, Kim just followed silently behind, the drive was silent and somewhat awkward, Kim didn't know what to say and Shego didn't want to put the girl through anything else extremely emotional today, after all, feelings were confessed, Kim is still confused and she didn't want to push it.

Shego slowly pulled up out the front of Kim's house and turned off the ignition, she continued to look at the road ahead as she spoke, "This is your stop Cupcake" Shego said casually but her hands were gripped fairly tight on the stirring wheel, "Thank you" Kim said looking over at Shego who was still looking at the road, "Not a problem" Shego said with a slight nod. Kim continued to look at Shego for a minute before sighing and asking in barely a whisper "What are we Shego?" Shego looked at Kim slightly, "That's for you to figure out...for you to decide" Shego's voice was serious but it held a nervous tone to it. Shego turned her head completely to look at Kim, "You should get inside, otherwise some strange woman might snatch you up and take you away" Shego said in teasing tone, Kim couldn't help but punch her in the arm and giggle a little. "Goodnight Shego" Kim said with another small chuckle and she was quickly out of the car, Shego watched as Kim walked up toward the house "Goodnight Kimmie" Shego said in a whisper and started the car again to drive off.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: I'm not really happy with this chapter but I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter, please R&R, if you have any ideas or want to see something specifically happen then feel free to PM me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters. **

**Authors note: So this chapter is a little longer and we take a look into Shego's past a little bit on where she got the scar that starts at her hip and ends near her chest area, I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think so please R**

Shego slowly pulled away from the Possible house, Kim turned and watched from the front door as the black and green car made its way up the street and away from the house, she let out a heavy sigh as she slowly opened the front door. Jim and Tim were watching T.V in the lounge room when Kim walked in, they immediately jumped from their seats and pointed at her "Who's car was that" they said in unison, Kim stared wide eyed for a moment then stuttered out an "Aah no one", Jim and Tim eyed her suspiciously "Is it a boys...Wait is it your boyfriends" Tim teased, "What was that is mum calling me I better go see what she wants" Kim quickly said and sprinted from the room. She walked into the kitchen and leaned up against the fridge, closing her eyes and sighing, she didn't hear Ann walk in, "Everything alright sweetheart?" Ann asked leaning against the kitchen table, Kim opened her eyes and gave a small defeated smile.

They looked at each other for a moment and Kim sat down at the table, "Can...can I talk to you...about something" Kim said quietly, Ann had a look of surprise painted all over her face, "Of course, I'm your mum that's what I'm here for" Ann said softly as she sat down next to Kim. Kim sighed heavily and looked down at her hands then at her mother, "I...I broke up with Ron today" Kim said in barely a whisper, Ann stayed quiet as Kim spoke she knew that if she said anything now Kim wouldn't say what else was bothering her. "I only broke up with him because I didn't know what I was feeling, we grew apart and I felt like there was something missing for me and I kept weighing the words Shego had said to me that put me in this situation...I...I needed to go talk to her...I needed to know what she was trying to say and well...she said that she loves me...but I don't know how I'm meant to react...and what makes it harder is I like her...and she kissed me mum" Kim finally finished.

Ann stayed silent for a moment "Did you like that she kissed you", Kim stared at her mother for a moment in slight shock at the question, Kim just looked down at her hands a nodded slightly, Ann wrapped her arm around Kim's shoulder and pulled her close. "Kim I think you know what you feel but you don't know how to react to it, I've seen it all these years...the way you act after a fight with Shego...how happy you are...and when Shego was rushed to the hospital there was fear in your eyes and I know you cared...I think that if you like Shego then you should show her...stop lying to yourself and stop denying it because it will only destroy you both in the process, more so Shego" Ann said in a soft but serious tone, Kim just nodded. "You don't mind that I like a villain?" Kim asked quietly leaning into her mother's embrace, Ann just smiled softly "Kimberly I don't care that you like a villain, I don't care if your gay or straight, you are my daughter and I just want you to be happy and I think that maybe Shego could be the key to that if you gave her the chance".

"Thanks mum" Kim said and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm going to go to bed, it's been a long day" Kim said while slowly standing up, "Goodnight sweetheart" Ann said with a smile and Kim returned a small one of her own and made her way up to her bedroom.

* * *

Shego continued her drive home, it was slow and silent, she felt like her world had turned upside down and the one thing she wanted most was practically right in front of her but still so far away. "Well Shego you've laid you heart on the table and left yourself vulnerable" Shego thought to herself and huffed as she indicated to turn a corner, she closed her eyes for a brief moment and let out a deep breath little did she know she had crossed into the opposite lain, the sight of bright lights against her eye lids and a car horn pulled her to attention causing her to swerve and slam on the breaks, the cars wheels locked and skid across the road. As the car came to a halt in the middle of the road and her body was jerked forward and slammed back by the seat belt, she growled "Fucking idiots don't know how to drive" she grunted heavily as she undid her seat belt and got up out of the car to check to see if the car sustained any damage.

The body of the car was fine but she had blown 2 tires, "Oh just fucking great, can this day get any worse" she said throwing her arms up in the air, when she winced loudly looking down to see blood on the gaze bad covering her staples, she slowly pealed it back to see that she had caused yet again damage to her staples, 2 of them had ripped out while another 2 had become loss, blood began to make its way over the edges of her breasts, down her chest and onto her stomach as the wound began to slowly gap open. "Oh fucking joy" she yelled then kicking one of the busted tires in anger, "Now what am I going to do" she said in a frustrated tone, she slid back into the driver's side of the car taking the parking break off and then getting out to push the car to the side of the road and out of the way. As she slide back in the car she check the time in the dash of the car "7 o-clock" she said with a frown, she pushed a button on her dash bringing up a small computer screen, "God I can't believe I'm going to have to do this but I don't know anyone else who can give me a hand right now and no towing companies work at this time " she thought to herself frowning at the thought.

She typed in a serious of numbers and hacked into the phone line system, "Possible, Possible...where is it" she mumbled to herself as she scanned through a serious of phone numbers, "Got it" she said with a slight smirk, she began typing in the number but before hitting call she took a deep breath and said a small pray though the wasn't religious. The number dialled and the familiar beeps of the phone ringing could be heard, "Hello Ann Possible speaking" came the feminine voice on the other side of the line, "Ah hi Dr Possible" Shego said in slight nervousness the line was silent for a moment "Who is this?" Ann inquired not quite sure who was on the other side of the phone.

"Oh ahh sorry...its Shego" Shego said slight embarrassed and apologetic, "Is something wrong Shego?, you wouldn't be calling this line if there weren't a reason", "Actually Dr Possible I was wondering if you could help me, I just avoided a car accident but 2 of my tires have blown out, I have no way of getting home, no towing company works at this time and my chest is bleeding because of the jerking of the car when it came to a standstill" Shego blurted out all at once, "My husband is on his way home, I'll get him to pick you up on his way through and bring you here so I can tend to your chest, we will sort out your car later" Ann said kindly. "Thanks allot Doc" Shego said quickly and hang up, now all she could do is wait.

* * *

James was a little surprised when he received a call from his wife to pick up a renowned villainess because her car broke down, the car trip was silent the whole way back to the Possible residence besides the few futile attempts James made to try and make a conversation, "Sooooooo how's work?" he said trying casually to make conversation, Shego couldn't help but pull a funny face and say "Boring since Kimmie's been out of action". James just nodded awkwardly as he continued to drive; the trip fell silent once again, by the time they reached the Possible house Shego had been asked a serious of ridiculously awkward questions, but they only felt that way because she was a Villain and being asked things like "How's work" or "Do you think you will get promoted" just sounded weird.

When James pulled the car into the drive way Ann opened the front door and stood there waiting for Shego to get out, Shego quietly thanked James for the ride and he gave a big smile and said "No worries as long as you don't steal my car" he joked awkwardly. When Shego walked to the front door and light hit the front of her body, the amount of blood covering the gaze pad and her shirt was fairly large, "Come on in Shego, let's get you cleaned up" Ann said with a small smile and stepped out of the door way and into the house. Jim and Tim saw Shego walk in and jumped to their feet and surrounded the raven haired woman as she followed Ann into the kitchen, "Oh wow look at all that blood", Jim said with aware in his eyes at how unfazed Shego was with the amount of blood that had been placed on her skin and shirt, "Did you get in a fight" Tim said pointing to her chest.

"Of course she did she's a villain remember, she's badass" Jim said, Shego just looked down at the two boys that were jumping around, "Boy's don't be rude" James said as he entered the kitchen, "Take a seat over there Shego" Ann said pointing to one of the seats around the table, "Where's Kim" Shego asked while taking a seat, "She went to bed early" Ann said pulling on a pair of rubber gloves. The twins continued to run around the kitchen while Ann pulled something together to treat Shego , "Shego can you unbutton your shirt please" Ann asked she hadn't taken her eyes off the tray of medical tools she had in front of her, Jim and Tim stopped running around and looked at Shego when they heard the words "unbutton your shirt", "Ahhh Dr Possible" Shego said awkwardly.

Ann looked over her shoulder to see Jim and Tim still in the room, "Boys out" she said swiftly, "But mum we wanna watch you stitch her up" the twins said in unison, "Go harass your father" Ann said with a smile, when they went to protest she gave them one harsh look and they were quickly out of the room. "Sorry about that" Ann said with an awkward chuckle, Shego just snickered a little "No problem" she said while slowly unbuttoning her shirt, once the shirt was open it barely covered her breasts, Ann took a seat in front of Shego so they were facing each other, Ann began to peel back the

* * *

of the gaze bad to reveal the staples. "You really know how to do a number on yourself Shego" Ann said will grabbing disinfectant and cleaning around the wound, Ann managed to get all the staples back in place, Shego made little noise to voice her pain and discomfort by the time Ann finished dressing the wound with a clear water proof covering when Kim had walked down stairs to see what all the commotion was about. She didn't expect to see a certain villainess sitting in her kitchen with her shirt open as her mum was giving medical attention, Kim stared wide eyed for a moment, "Wh...what are you doing here" Kim finally chocked out. When Kim spoke Ann and Shego only just became aware of the other red-heads presents, Kim made it easier on Shego and began explaining "Shego's care broke down and she received some injuries to the staples in her chest, she didn't know who else to call so she asked me to help" Ann said casually as to not make a big deal out of the situation.

"Oh" was Kim's only reply as she watched her mother finish tending to Shego, but when Shego went to button up her shirt again Ann swatted her hand, "What" Shego asked looking confused, Ann frowned "You are still covered in blood and you smell of it, you need a shower and that shirt needs washing" Ann stated and waited for her words to sink in before she continued "Now...I'll get Kim to show you where the shower is and you can give me that shirt to wash, you can borrow one of my shirts I'm sure I have one that will fit you" Ann finished. Shego just stared with a blank expression "Ah okay" was all Shego could think to say, before standing up holding her shirt closed and looking at Kim, "I um...follow me" Kim said awkwardly and led Shego into her room, "You can use my shower" Kim said avoiding eye contact with Shego, "Thanks Princess" Shego said as she stepped into the small room. Shego looked around for a while and let go of her shirt causing it to fall open as she inspected the shower, Kim just watched Shego waiting for her to say something else but she didn't, "I ah...I'll take your shirt so mum can wash it" Shego turned around and looked at Kim, "Oh sure...sorry".

Shego slipped her shirt off and skilfully covered her breasts in the process, Kim blushed as bright as her hair causing Shego to chuckle slightly, Shego handed Kim the shirt but Kim didn't seem to move from the spot she was standing, she looked like a deer caught in head lights. "Well I'm you don't mind Pumpkin but I'd like to take my shower now" Shego said in her usual bantering tone, Kim started blushing more and looked down at the ground and mumbled a "Oh okay...sorry" and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. Shego shook her head and smiled softly, she then proceeded to strip and step into the shower, as the water ran over her skin the blood slowly started to wash off her skin and down the drain, Shego watched as the mixture of blood and water swirled around her feet and she got lost in a horrible memory.

-flash back-

The room was white and smelt like disinfectant, the lights were bright and almost blinding, Shego stayed in the corner of the room away from the bed, when the door opened 2 large male nurses came in accompanied by 3 female nurses. Shego pushed herself further against the wall and panicked, the 2 men attempted to grab her by the arms but she kicked and punched, hitting one of them square in the face breaking his nose. She felt a sudden stab in her arm as a fluid was injected into her blood stream, as the tranquilizer slowly began to take effect her efforts to be released became more futile, one of the male nurses bear hugged her from behind and picked her up, she swang her head back, slamming the back of her skull into his face hitting him in the eye socket.

"We only want to do some more tests Miss Go" came a male voice in the door way, Shegos black hair fell across her face and her emerald eyes were half lidded as she looked at the man in the door way, he wore a slimy grin and Shego wanted to burn it off. "No more" Shego growled as she tried to thrash about again, the man holding on to her struggling once again to keep his grip on her, "We will continue to sedate you Miss Go if you do not cooperate" he said stepping away from the door way. The male nurse holding onto her slammed her down onto a gurney and pinned her down, as the others strapped her arms and legs down, they put a special covering over her hands stopping the plasma rising to her skin and engulfing her hands in flames.

Shego continued to thrash about, causing the wheeled bed to rattle around, she was wheeled down many halls and the sounds of medical machines could be heard as well as the sounds of patients and staff. She was wheeled back into another surgical theatre, "No more, I can't stay" she yelled thrashing about, the nurses continued to sedate her, "Come now Miss Go, you know you can't leave till we have our research" came the same slimy arrogant voice as the man approached in surgical gear. "Prepare the surgery, I want her reproductive material" he said before pulling on his mask, Shego continued to thrash around, an antithetic was slowly injected into her body but Shego wouldn't stop fighting, "There's no point fighting it, you know that" he whispered into her ear.

The monitors showed that Shego's heart beat had slowed, "She's under" a female stated, "Excellent let's get started" he said with a smile in his voice pulling out a scalpel, he had just placed it onto Shego's skin when her eyes came open, her body began to shake furiously and her heart rate began to rise. "What's happening, she shouldn't be waking" he yelled, Shego's started jerking at the restraints, the covering on her hands were no longer able to suppress the plasma building, "Someone put her out" he yelled as people scrambled around the room, the coverings soon melted and her hands were completely engulfed in plasma, it slowly started to travel up her body. The restraints finally snapped and parts of the bed caught fire, triggering the fire alarms to go off, Shego began to act out of fear and blind rage, when one of the male nurses tried to grab her again, his arms were burnt by the heat of Shego's plasma, he fell to the floor in pain.

"You put me through this hell" Shego yelled finding the man that had kept her locked up in the hospital away from her family just so she could be his little guineapig, "Come now Miss Go just calm down" he said slightly cowering, Shego shot a plasma blast at the wall near him, "Just leave me alone" Shego yelled at him, he shook his head and smiled slyly "You know I can't do that". Shego Charged at him and picked him up slamming him into the wall, his face contorted with pain and her hand began to burn away at his clothes and parts of his skin, little did Shego know that he reached from the medical bench next to him, removing a scalpel and hiding it in his hand.

"Shego calm down and let's talk about this", Shego's hands just began to burn hotter, "No more" Shego growled, he just gave a wicked smile "Very well, if I can't have what you have to offer no one will" he said slamming the scalpel into Shego's lower abdomen and slashing it across toward her upper torso. Shego didn't have time to react she blast a plasma burst toward his head and she crumpled to the floor clutching her stomach, the fires developing in the room caused the sprinklers system to go off, water began to wash over her and blood spilled onto the white floor, swirling and mixing with the water into the drain near the centre of the room.

-flash back over-

Shego was slammed out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, "Is everything okay in there" came a familiar voice, Shego cleared her voice "Yeah everything's fine" she called back and then turned the hot water, off she dried her skin and hair, she looked down to see the scar left from that fateful day from when she was younger "And I wonder way I hate hospitals now" she whispered to herself and attempted to smile but it only made her look sad.

Shego walked out in her pants and her hair still slightly wet, she covered her breasts with the towel as she walked out, Kim was standing at her wardrobe looking through it. "Sorry but mum doesn't have any spare shirt that would fit you like she thought so you're gonna have to borrow one of mine" Kim stated as she rummaged through the clothes, "Here this should fit" Kim said with a smile as she passed her a green midriff shirt. "Thanks" Shego said with a soft smile and took the shirt with one hand and she still covered herself with the towel with the other, Shego turned away from Kim and dropped the towel, Kim watched the muscles in Shego's back as she lifted up the shirt to put it over her head.

Shego turned around and struck an exaggerated model pose "Sooooo what do you reckon, I'm I hot yet", Kim giggled at the woman in front of her "You really are a character aren't you" Kim said with a finally chuckle, Kim looked over Shego's body noticing the large scar again. "Hey Shego" Kim asked taking a step closer, "Mmm what is it Pumpkin" Shego asked watching Kim intently, Kim reached out a few fingers and brought it to Shego's scar dragging it across the length of the scar "How did you get this" Kim whispered looking at the length of the scar and touching it. Shego looked down at Kim and watched the finger over her skin, "I might tell you one day Cupcake but I'm not ready to just yet" Shego said sadly, Kim looked up to see a new kind of fear and pain in Shego's eyes. Kim looked back down again and continued to feel the scar, "Okay" Kim whispered, "I guess I better head home" Shego said quietly, still watching the young red-head intently, Kim shook her head "You can stay here tonight, I don't want you getting sick again" Shego looked down at Kim with raised eyebrows.

"Is this okay with your parents?" Shego asked curiously, Kim shrugged "It was mums idea" she said finally looking back up at Shego and away from the scar, "Can...Can I do something if that's okay by you" Kim said quietly, "Ah sure Pumpkin" Shego said cautiously. Kim tentatively wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and Shego just watched in silence, "I..I want to kiss you..is that okay" Kim asked shyly, Shego could only bring herself to nod, Kim slowly leaned forwards and Shego met her half way, the kiss was soft, shy and sweet, Shego leaned in a little more to deep the kiss slightly, when they pulled away Kim was blushing bright red but her eyes seemed somewhat mystified again. Kim left her arms wrapped around Shego's neck and Shego's had found their way around Kim's waist, they stayed staring at each other for a while until Ann's voice calling from down stares brought them back to reality.

"Kim dinners ready" yelled Ann, Kim quickly pulled away from Shego and smiled shyly, "We should probably go down stares" Kim said quietly, Shego nodded and opened the door for Kim to walk out first.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters.**

Kim and Shego walked silently down the stairs once they reached the dinner table everyone began to take their seats, Shego waited a moments longer waiting to see where everyone would be seated before taking the free seat next to Kim, Shego looked around awkwardly not knowing what to say. Once all the food was placed down everyone began to eat, Jim and Tim started throwing questions at Shego, "So where did you get that scar on your stomach, was it a battle of life and death against hero and villain" Jim said full of excitement. Shego sighed heavily and closed her eyes for a moment, then a large smirk came over her face she leaned forward against the table "If I told you...I'd have to kill you...its secret...top secret" she finished, both boys looked at each other in slight shock and then said in unison "Sweeeet".

Kim noticed Shego had paused and sighed heavily before she answered the boys; it was clear what ever caused Shego that scar was painful topic, little did she know that her mother had frowned and was about to stop the boys and their questions, what does she know?."So Shego" James started after a short time of Shego tormenting the young twins, Shego looked up from her dinner plate in acknowledgement and looked at him. "Do you have a boyfriend, you maybe a villain but you're certainly attractive enough..." he was cut off by a look that Ann gave him, Kim choked on her food at the question and Shego couldn't help but laugh, "I haven't had a boyfriend since I was 14 and I'm 22 now so you do the math" Shego stated with a sly smirk. Jim and Tim looked at each other in confusing, Ann just smiled knowingly and James was scratching the back of his head not quite sure what the raven haired villainess was hinting at, "What do you mean" Jim and Tim said at the same time, Shego gave a dark smirk "Well boys I like pu..." Kim stomped on Shegos foot and butted in, Shego's face contorted with momentary pain and then glared at the young red-head but Kim brushed it off, "What Shego is trying to say is she isn't interested in boys" Kim said as delicately as possible.

Jim and Tim said a sudden "Ooooooooh" and looked at Shego and then at each other, "Cool" they cheered and then went back to their food, Kim turned to Shego and whispered in her ear "Do you not know anything about age appropriate and my parents are here which makes it worse" Kim whispered harshly in Shego's ear causing her to chuckle, "Does the blunt truth embarrass you Princess" Shego said quietly back causing Kim to flush red.

* * *

Dinner went quickly after that point, Shego tormented the twins, James asked Shego a few questions, Shego would tease Kim and they would fall into their usual banter, Ann just watched as everyone interacted but there was a look in Shego's eyes that she couldn't quite find the right words to describe, no matter how she acted the look was something of adoration and longing, Ann wondered if Kim could see it. Later on in the evening Ann asked Shego to lend her a hand with the washing up and Shego politely complied, Shego dried the dishes as Ann washed them, the conversed on and off, "Shego I'm sorry about the boys asking that question" Ann said out of nowhere, her voice was sincere and she looked away from the sink to look at Shego, Shego smiled sadly while drying a plate and placed the plate on the kitchen bench "How much do you know?" Shego asked quietly. "Enough...after the incident at the hospital I did some digging" was all Ann said, Shego just nodded and looked down at the floor as she leaned up against the bench, "Didn't like what you found did you Doc" Shego said in a low tone.

Ann nodded "I'm sorry about what they did to you Shego" she said honestly, Shego nodded "I know...thank you" Shego said with a sad smile, the conversation slowly turned to a brighter topic, Kim walked in once the dishes were done, she rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a juice box and looked at her mother . "Kim just the person I wanted to see" Ann said turning around from the cabinet after placing the plates in it, "What's up?" Kim said in a cheery tone, Shego just watched the two women interact, "Shego will have to stay in your room tonight" Ann said with a smile. Kim stared for a moment, "Why not in the spare room" she said quickly. "The spare room isn't prepared for a guest" Ann said factually, "But..." Kim started but Shego cut her off "Aww come on Kimmie I don't bite" Shego said in an amused tone, Shego walked past Kim and whispered a subtle "Much" making sure the heat of her breath grazed Kim's ear and left the room for the two redheads to converse.

Shego went to get some fresh air and stepped out into the back yard, she looked up at the stars, closing her eyes and inhaling the fresh air and enjoying the light cool breeze, she was so oblivious that she didn't hear Kim sneak up on her, Kim shoved her causing Shego to fall to the ground, she spun around just before she fell pulling down the red-head with her, they landed on the grass with an "Oofff". When Shego opened her eyes, olive eyes were looking back down at her, "You know you really shouldn't sneak up on people" Shego deadpanned causing Kim to snicker, "You're losing your edge firefly" Kim teased leaning down a bit further, Shego rolled over them over and pinned Kim to the ground "Not in a million years Pumpkin" Shego said with her trademark smirk, Kim rolled them over again, she was once more on top "Are you sure about that?". But before either of them could answer Ann walked out into the backyard to find them on the ground trying to better each other "Hey you two, I don't feel like doing any more repair jobs tonight" she said with a smirk leaning up against the door way.

Kim shot up off of the top of Shego and stood up blushing, "Sorry" Kim quickly said, Shego started laughing as she lay down on the grass looking up at the sky, Ann just shook her head and let out a chuckle "It's getting late you should probably get ready for bed" Ann said then walked away leaving the back door open, Shego leaned up on her elbows still laying on the grass and looked at the backdoor where the light was streaming out. "We should probably go inside" Kim said nervously, Shego groaned out a "Yeah" as she pushed herself up off the floor to stand, "So where am I staying Pumpkin?" Shego said as she stretched out her muscles a little, "My room" Kim said walking slowly towards the back door, "You do realize there is only one bed" Shego said curiously. "I'm aware of that, we are just going to have to share" Kim said matter of factly trying to cover up her apprehension,

* * *

Shego sat on the edge of the bed as Kim walked out of the bathroom dressed in her pyjamas, "You know I can sleep on the floor if this makes you uncomfortable" Shego said watching the girl make her way around the room, "No its fine" Kim said rather quickly. Shego just nodded and watched as Kim nervously walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers, Shego just sat at the end of the bed and turned to stare at the corner of the bedroom door, "You can lie down in the bed you know" Kim said through a yawn. Shego slowly crawled up to Kim's end of the bed and slid under the covers, she put her arms behind her head and looked up at the roof, Kim rolled onto her side and watched Shego, "What are you thinking about" Kim asked curiously, Shego just smirked a little "Everything" was her vague answer but she had a small smirk on her face.

Kim frowned, she hated it when people didn't give her much of an answer, "You going to share with the rest of the class or will I have to beat it out of you" Kim said sarcastically, Shego chuckled and moved one of her arms to poke Kim in the ribs "Since when did you get so nosey" Shego said while poking Kim in the ribs and belly, Kim giggled and ended up grabbing Shego's hand and arm to stop her from poking her any more. Shego also chuckled at Kim's reaction to her poking "I didn't know you were ticklish Cupcake" Shego side turning on her side to use her other arm to continue her assault on Kim's ribs and belly, Kim giggled as she tried to stop the other arm, "Okay I give no more belly poking" Kim said through a gasp of laughter, "No promises" Shego said wagging one of her fingers side to side. Kim still had a grip on one of her hands and its upper forearm, she had it pulled close to her body so Shego couldn't use it much to tickle her. Kim managed to catch her breath and Shego just watched in amusement, "Can I have my hand back" Shego said while wiggling the fingers, they were close to Kim's face, Kim rubbed her nose softly against the fingers, "Did you just rub your grubby nose on my hand" Shego teased pretending to be disgusted.

Kim just snickered, "You love me" Kim teased and took the hand in hers, "That I do" Shego whispered looking down at the hand with fingers intertwined with hers, Kim looked up to see Shego's facial expression, she seemed lost and a little sad. Kim moved closer to Shego, she placed her head in the crook of Shegos neck and wrapped her arms around the villainess, "I'm sorry" Kim whispered and held Shego tightly, "For what?" Shego said softly looking at the teen hero, "For not understanding myself sooner, for hurting you for so long without even realizing and for not knowing but I wanted until now" Kim said in barely a whisper. Shego's heart felt like it would explode, she was sure Kim could hear it while being so close to her; Shego began to return the embrace "What is it you want?" Shego asked quietly, she looked down at the girl in her arms. Kim looked up at Shego and took a deep breath "I want ...you"

Shego felt as if her heart had exploded, her stomach tied in knots and her head was awash with so many emotions, "You want me?" Shego said cautiously and quietly, Shego had to be sure but she knew she wouldn't be able to handle the rejection if it was to occur. Kim smiled softly and nodded, Shego struggled to hold down her feelings, "That's if you'll have me" Kim added, Shego pulled Kim closer to her and brought her mouth down to Kim's, the kiss was no longer soft and sweet it was as kiss that was deep and wanting, it was a kiss to try to show what feelings were there, how much she adored her, how much she loved her. Once they pulled away Kim looked deeply into Shego's eyes, there was only a look of complete adoration, "Your eyes...they glow in the dim light of the moon" Kim sated looking intently at Shego, Shego smiled softly and pulled Kim closer they stayed in silence, neither needing to say another word, they both eventually drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was 10am in the morning, Kim and Shego still hadn't roused them self from sleep, Ann had come to wake the two but when she saw how content the pair looked curled up against each other she chose to let them be, it had been an eventful few days after all. James was sitting in the living room when a knock came from the front door, "I wonder who it is" he thought to himself as he opened the door, it was Ron Stoppable. "Hey Mr Possible" he said with a bright smile, "Hi Ron come on in Kim's up stairs I'll go wake her" James said with a welcoming smile, "It's okay Mr P, I'll do it" Ron said walking through the door way. Ron made his way slowly up stairs toward Kim's room, that's when Ann stuck her head from around the corner to look in the lounge, "Who was that dear?" she asked curiously, "Oh it was only Ron honey, he's going to go wake Kim up" he said while staring at the T.V.

"Oh no" Ann said aloud causing James to look at his wife concerned "What's wrong honey", Ann didn't answer she quickly left the room and headed up the stairs but it was too late, I yell was heard "What the hell is she doing here!"

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: I feel like I kind of rushed this, sorry about that guys, please R&R. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: I'm sorry guys this update has taken me so long, I hate not updating within a couple of days and it's almost been 2 weeks so I am very sorry I've just had allot happening but any ways enough excuses here's the next chapter hope you guys enjoy, please R&R and let me know what you think. **

Ann had reached the bedroom door where Ron stood with an accusing finger-pointing toward the pair in the bed, his eyes wide with shock and somewhat fear, Kim was spinning around to get out of bed while Shego through the covers off herself and jumped out of the bed and stood away, "It's not what you think Ron" Kim said standing up raising her hands in attempt to calm the boy. "But...shes...she was in your bed...she was touching you" Ron said in a panicked tone, "Nothing happened Stoppable" Shego said in a slightly frustrated tone, Ron just shook his head in disbelief at what he walked in on, Ann walked up behind Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder, he quickly spun around to look at her with somewhat pleading eyes "Ron come down stairs and let's talk about this rationally" Ann said calmly and Ron nodded and slowly walked out of the room taking one more slow glance at Kim then at Shego.

Ann looked at both Shego and Kim, "You two should probably get dressed, I'll try to calm down Ron", Ann closed the door leaving the two girls in silence, Shego began to walk around the room grabbing her things, quickly turning her back to Kim and throwing the midriff shirt she borrowed off and throwing her now clean green flannel shirt back on. Kim watched in mild shock at the raven haired woman's actions, she finally spoke up as Shego headed toward the window, "Where are you going" Kim finally squeaked out as Shego was about to open it, "I should probably get out of here, last thing I think he would want to see is my face" Shego said turning to Kim with a flat expression on her face, "No please don't go, stay up here while I talk to him or something, just please don't leave" Kim said walking toward Shego.

Shego looked down at Kim seeing the pleading in her eyes, Shego closed her eyes and sighed heavily "Fine" she said trying to sound frustrated but she couldn't leave while being given a look like that, "Thank you" Kim said quickly squeezing Shegos arms and racing out of the bedroom. Kim raced down the stairs to see Ann sitting in the lounge room talking to Ron, "Hey" Kim said quietly as she entered the room, Ron looked up with a facial expression full of mixed emotions "Hi" he said just as quietly, Kim sat down awkwardly next to him, Ann smiled softly and rose from her seat "I'll leave you both to talk for a while" she said and slowly left the room. Kim and Ron sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Ron spoke up "Soooooo?" he started waiting for Kim to talk, "I ahhh...Shego...we didn't do anything...it's not what you think..." Kim said nervously, she could get a hold of her words properly. "Then what is it" Ron said turning to look at Kim, Kim sighed heavily "I figured out allot over these last few days...Shego...I...I like her...and she was only here because she got into some trouble with her car and she didn't know who else to call at that time of night...she was injured and mum patched her up...she had nowhere else to sleep so she had to share with me and..." Kim stopped herself she didn't know what she was trying to say.

"You like Shego?" Ron said quietly Kim just nodded and looked down at her hands, "Does she like you?" Ron said looking closely at Kim's facial expression, "Yes" Kim said turning to look at Ron, "She's a villain KP" he said seriously, "I know that but I don't care, I'm tired of wanting approval from the world around me" Kim said looking at Ron with a frown. "I want you to be happy KP and...if she makes you happy...then I'm happy for you...I'm sorry I didn't make you happy" Ron said sadly, Kim eyes went wide "No Ron it's not like that...you made me happy but something was missing for me and I didn't want to hurt you more while I was figuring things out please believe me" Kim pleaded. Ron nodded "I'm going to go and...think...I need to figure things out" he said softly as he stood from his seat and left the room, Kim stood up and went to walk after him but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

She looked over her shoulder to see a pale green hand on it "Let him go" Shego said quietly, Kim looked at the now closing front door then back at Shego, "He needs space right now and the least we can do is give it to him" Shego said looking down at Kim. Kim nodded and placed a hand on the top of the one on her shoulder, a sudden pair of voices came from the kitchen door way "Are you guys in love" came the horrified twin's voices as they stared in confusion and slight shock. Kim blushed and Shego had a devious smirk come across her face and she slowly approached the twins and crouched down to them to whisper in their ears, "No but...am going to corrupt her and make her a villain" she said with a smirk and pulled away to see their facial expressions.

Kim watched confused, the twins smiled knowing exactly the game Shego was starting to play, "Oh really...?" they said in unison grinning, Shego smiled darkly "Yes really...and if you don't do anything about it now...your sister is mine forever" she said then quickly turned around, ran toward Kim and through her over her shoulder and run down the hallway, "Not if we have anything to do with it" the twins yelled chancing after the raven haired villainess. "Shego put me down" Kim squealed as she wrapped her arms around Shego to stop herself from bouncing around on Shego's shoulder so much, "Fat chance Princess" Shego said with a laugh and raced out of the back door, Shego raced out onto the grass and finally put Kim down, Kim looked dazed and cradled her stomach for a moment. "What was that all about" Kim said frowning, Shego chuckled "I was tormenting your brothers...no big deal" she said with a smirk, Kim just raised an eyebrow in question and shoved Shego "You're such a pain in the ass sometimes" she said then turned her back to her in mock annoyance.

Shego snickered; she wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and sat her head on the red-heads shoulder "Problem Pumpkin" Shego said mockingly and rubbed her nose on Kim's cheek, Kim couldn't help but giggle and put on hand on Shego's cheek. "You are a pain, you know that" Kim said turning to look at Shego, "I know" Shego said with a somewhat proud smile on her face, she loved Kim but she did love messing with her just as much. Kim and Shego stayed that way in silence for a moment but suddenly a bucket of water was poured over their heads from above, they quickly pulled away and Shego cursed to high hell, they looked up to see Jim and Tim up a tree smiling down at them, Shego glared at them and Kim started to laugh. After the look they received from Shego they climbed down the tree and ran for dear life "I'll get you little sh..." Kim cut Shego off by covering Shego's mouth with her hand, Shego frowned and glared at the hand over her mouth and then looked at Kim, Kim snickered "You calm?" she said mildly teasing.

Shego rolled her eyes and nodded, her lips were pursed together when Kim's hand moved away, "And you're laughing about this whole thing why?" Shego said flatly, raising an eyebrow in question, "one you started this whole situation, two you pull the funniest of faces and three I like the way you look when you're wet" Kim said with a smile then suddenly blushed at how inappropriate the last thing sounded like, Shego smirked with a knowing smile. "So you like the way I look wet" Shego said with a devious smile causing Kim to blush more and start to stutter, Shego leaned forward "Interesting" She whispered into Kim's ear making sure her lips brushed against the shell of Kim's ear and her warm breath tickled the skin. Kim shivered and Shego noticed, she smirked as she pulled "Well I need to speak to your mum about my car" and she turned to walk away leaving Kim standing there like a deer in headlights.

* * *

Ann was sitting in the kitchen when Shego walked in, "Why are you wet" Ann asked slightly confused, Shego took a seat across from Ann, Shego gave Ann a look and Ann quickly figured out the answer "Ahh...sorry about those two" Ann said with a slightly amused smile. "So what are we going to do about my car Doc" Shego said brushing some water off of her face, Ann smiled "I called a towing company they are going to bring your car here, they are also going to bring spare tires for your car but you will have to put them on yourself" Shego nodded and smiled "No worries, thanks so much Doc". "Please call me Ann" Ann said with a pleased smile, Shego smiled awkwardly for moment "Okay well thanks for everything D...I mean Ann" Shego said getting out of her seat, "Oh and Shego" Ann called as Shego was about to exit the room "Yes" Shego said quickly, turning around to look at Ann. "My husband would like to talk to you about you and Kim, so if he gives you the whole 'sending you to deep space if you hurt Kim' don't take it personally...he's waiting for you in the garage" she added with a smile, Shego nodded in mild shock before leaving the room.

* * *

Ron was walking home from Kim's house, he didn't expect to see what he saw and he was pulling himself apart on the inside. He didn't know what he should think, what he should feel, everything was just going by like a blur, he closed his eyes and turned the corner when he suddenly smashed into something, someone!. "Oww" came a female voice in front of him when he opened his eyes a young Asian girl stood in front of him, his eyes went wide with shock "Yori" he said in surprise, Yori looked at him and smiled happily "Ron". Ron stayed silent for a moment and just stared in surprise before he finally said something "What...what are you doing here, I thought you were still training" Ron said in a slight splutter of words, "I applied as a transfer student, I wanted to see you again and how you live here" she said with bright smile.

"Oh I...I'll show you around" he said with a grin, his day didn't turn out quite as planned but things seemed to be slowly looking up...

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: So it's about 2 in the morning as I'm writing this, I can't sleep so I thought I'd be productive and write another chapter but it won't be very long, the next chapter will be longer and have lots of events to occur so think of this chapter as a small build up to what is yet to come, so here you go guys, hope you enjoy, please R&R :).**

Shego walked slowly into the garage, she knocked on the open door "Ah hey Mr Possible...you wanted to see me" Shego said hesitantly looking around the cluttered space, James was looking under the hood of the family car when Shego spoke, he looked up banging his head on top of the open bonnet . He cursed and exclaimed under his breath, he turned holding the top of his head "Oh Shego come in" he said with a smile and stepping away from the car, Shego walked in slowly taking note of what was happening under the bonnet of the car and then stopping near James.

"So Shego" James immediately started as he whipped grease off his hands with an old now not so white rag, "What are your intentions with my daughter" he said now looking Shego, Shego stayed quiet for a second before she spoke "Probably not the kind of intentions that your thinking of" Shego said seriously causing James to raise his eyebrows "The only intentions I have with Kimmie is to make her happy" Shego finished causing James to smirk a little. "Well Shego I have to say that was a far better answer than any of her previous bo... ah partners have said" James admitted smiling and looked back down at the car's engine, he frowned for a moment. Shego's eyes followed his down to the engine, they stayed silent for just a moment before James spoke again, "I hope you know Shego that if you hurt my little girl then I will blast you into deep space, it will take you at least 20 years to get back here and that if I let you even have a chance of getting back...have I made myself clear?" He said looking over to Shego, Shego just smirked "Like crystal".

"Good" James smiled and went back to leaning down into the car, "Why can't I get this blasted thing to work" he grumbled, Shego walked over and studied the engine for a moment, "Here let me" Shego said and leaned against the car to reach inside. James watched as Shego worked away, she didn't say a word for a good 5 minutes before standing up straight, "Give it a try now" she said while still concentrating on looking at the engine, making sure what she had done was correct. James slide into the drivers set and with one twist of the key the engine started up cleanly and sounded healthy, he turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car, Shego closed the bonnet and began to whip the grease and oil off her hands, "Thanks for that but how did you..." Shego cut him off "Experience" she said with a smile.

A knock came from the door, they both looked up to see who it was, it was Kim "Shego the tow car is here" she said peering around the corner, "Okay I'll be there in a second" Shego said as she finished whipping her hands, she didn't want to get old car grease on one of her favourite car.

* * *

Shego walked out front to see her trade mark green and black car being placed into the drive way, the man placed 2 new car tires on the side of the drive, said his good byes and left, Shego walked around her car and looked at the damage that had been done, she was relieved to see the rims hadn't been damaged and the tires wouldn't be too hard to get off. Kim walked out the front as Shego began to pull tools out of the boot of her car, "Need a hand" Kim asked with a smile as Shego rummaged through the boot, "Ahh sure" Shego said with a slight blush, she wasn't use to people wanting to help her, especially when it came to her car. Kim gave a bright smile that made Shego's heart skip, "Um can you roll the new tires over to the blown out ones, it will make it easier and quicker for me to put them on if they are closer at the time" Shego said slightly nervous and a little distracted.

Kim did as she was told without a word, Shego closed the boot slowly as she got distracted by watching Kim roll the tire up to the front of the car, her ass was up in the air and swayed slightly, Shego's mind went fuzzy and all over the place Kim placed the tire on its side onto the floor and looked up to see Shego staring, Shego quickly snapped her gauze and closed the rest of the boot quickly, cleared her throat and walked to the front of the car with her tools. She knelt down beside the blown tire and began to jack up the car, Shego worked quickly and silently, but she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes watcher her the whole time, while working on the finally tire she couldn't help but look over her shoulder to see Kim studying her. "Can I help you Pumpkin" Shego said casually, Kim blushed and looked away, "Ahh no I was just..interested in what you were doing" Kim said quickly while scratching the back of her head nervously, "I see" Shego said with a smirk as she finished bolting on the tire and prepared to let down the jack.

"So what's so interesting about I'm doing" Shego said coyly as she concentrated on letting down the car gently, Kim didn't reply and this caused Shego to smirk to herself, Shego pulled the jack out from under the car and stood looking at the car, "Cupcake?" Shego questioned and turned to look at Kim. "Oh sorry, I just..." Kim cut herself off and looked away while blushing slightly still, "You just what? hmm" Shego prompted while taking a step forward, "I think it's really attractive when someone knows what to do with a car okay" Kim said defensively, "Oh really" Shego said wrapping her arms around Kim's waist. Kim knew Shego was teasing her and trying to set her off or make her blush, "Yes really and any way, you were the one who was staring at my ass" Kim threw back with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smile, Shego blushed for a brief moment but it quickly disappeared and she smirked, "Well I didn't see you complaining did I" Shego said leaning her forehead against Kim's.

Kim said nothing just shook her head and smiled, "You're crazy" Kim said looking into Shego's emerald eyes and wrapped her arms around Shego's neck, Shego pecked Kim on the lips playfully and Kim giggled, when she pulled away Kim wrapped her arms tighter around Shego's neck and pulled her down into a deep kiss.

The sudden action through Shego off, it took her a few seconds before she could pull herself to react and kissed the young heroin just as deeply, what was a passionate kiss, quickly turned heated, Shego had lifted Kim up and sat her on top of the bonnet of the car. They were snapped out by the sound of a car horn, Shego pulled back and Kim stared in shock, "Oh my god Kim Possible, I never would have thought you were a lesbian" came the voice of the one and only annoying Bonnie, "Shit" Kim cursed and jumped off the hood of the car as soon as Shego steeped away. "Get loosed Bonnie" Kim groaned and walked down closer to Bonnie's car, "God I can't wait till everyone at school finds out about this" Bonnie said with a smirk, "Gotta give you credit though Possible, your girlfriend over there is hot, I don't know why she would want to be with anyone like you though, plus she's older than you by how many years?" Bonnie taunted.

Shego had just about enough of hearing the conversation from where she was, Kim was about to speak up but Shego spoke first "Okay for your information there is only a few years age difference and the reason I date 'someone like her' is because she is a far better human being then you, she is honest, has morals and is genuine unlike you, so if you can please excuse us we have a date to go on". Shego said bluntly and took Kim by the hand and walked towards the car, Bonnie's mouth kept opening and shutting but nothing really came out except hot air, Kim was slightly confused and shocked about what just happened so she allowed herself to be lead into the car, Shego opened the door to the driver's side of the car when Bonnie yelled out from the curb "This isn't over". Shego yelled back "What's that one of your five boyfriends is calling you should probably answer that", Bonnie's jaw just dropped, Shego smirked and watched as she growled and sped off down the road.

Shego finally sat in the car, Kim just looked at her confused and in shock "We're going on a date?" Kim said slightly lost at what had just happened, Shego just chuckled "Well we are now" she said with a smile and started the car. Kim stayed silent for a moment as they pulled out of the drive "Wait did you just say Bonnie has five boyfriends" she said quickly turning and looking at Shego, Shego smirked as she concentrated on the road "I may have said something along those lines". Kim just shook her head and smiled in slight disbelief, "So where are we going?" Kim finally asked, Shego stayed silent for a moment and looked at Kim and smiled softly "You'll see".

* * *

Ron had walked all over Middleton showing Yori around, his bad day began to look better and he was having a good time, it felt weird for him to be receiving all this attention, throughout the whole day Yori would smile and there had been multiple times where she would touch him on the arm or hand while talking. Every time she did it he would blush slightly and smile, he really appreciated the subtle affection, it wasn't something her received much form Kim when he thought about it.

"Um hey Yori" Ron started, she looked up at him and smiled "Yes was is it", "Ahh how would you um...feel like going on a date with me?...I mean it's no big deal if you don't..." he started saying "Ron" she tried saying to get his attention "But l like you and I think it would be fun...but I get it you don't..." he continued saying, "Ron!" she said again and yelled to get his attention, he stopped talking and just stared, "I'd like to go on a date with you" she said with a smile and took his hand.

**To be continued...**


End file.
